


the last page

by megalines



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Coming Out, Love/Hate, M/M, Office, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalines/pseuds/megalines
Summary: Mark Lee (22), is thrust into the world of publishing romance manhwa. Problem is, he has no experience whatsoever! Along the way he get's help from his co-workers but gets more than he bargained for when his younger boss, Lee Donghyuck aka "Haechan" (21) is mean and insulting for no apparent reason. Although he keeps secrets hidden, he puts on a happy persona, but will anyone see through his facade?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!! HEAVILY inspired by the anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (basically it is the anime with NCT lol) !!!

Looking up at the tall building before him, Marks jaw dropped. The sky scraper towered over him, making him feel small and unimportant, it was the biggest building he'd ever seen. The light glistened off the glass panels and gleamed like every window had just been washed that morning. The day before, Mark applied for a job at a very famous book publishing company, SM Publishers and was called to come in for an induction the very next day. When he saw the opening for SM, he knew he had to apply. Since he was a child, Mark loved all kinds of literature and cherished his book collection. As much as he found it odd for it to happen so quickly with no interview, it seemed like a great opportunity and Mark knew he couldn't let it slip away. He had to at least try. When he left college, he moved from the US to Korea, even though he still had no clue what he wanted to do. With his mother putting pressure on him to find something to do as he was away from home, Mark thought he should probably find something and fast. 

Taking one last deep breath, Mark walked towards the sliding doors and strode towards the front desk. There was a handsome receptionist typing into a computer frantically, multiple phones ringing behind him. "Um, excuse me?" Mark said shyly, giving a sympathetic smile to the man with way too much on his hands. 

Looking more stressed than ever, he waved over a smaller, younger looking girl to answer the calls, "Yangyang, deal with that!" Still typing, the receptionist turned to him and asked, "Welcome to SM Publishers, how can I help you?" 

"Hi, I'm Lee Mark, I applied to a job yesterday and was called-" Immediately the receptionist stood. "Oh, I've been waiting for you!" He straightened his tie and reached his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Qian Kun, Head Receptionist here at SM. If you'd follow me please." Mark was shocked but he followed Kuns quick steps. Before he knew what was happening, Mark was swept into an elevator by Kun, already seeing the numbers tick up to their desired floor. "Mr. Lee will be so happy you're here. She has been looking for someone to fill this position for a while."

"And it wasn't filled already?" Mark questioned, "I thought everyone would want to work for SM? Isn't it the biggest publisher in Korea?" 

"Um, well, yes." Kun answered looking quite flustered. "In the literature department." Mark looked puzzled, "What?" 

"This is us, floor 34!" Kun exited the elevator faster than she entered and Mark followed suit. "Just know, Mr. Lee can be a bit of a shock when you first meet him, but he is a lovely person once you get to know him!" They turned many corners, almost bumping into multiple other workers on the way. All of the people who worked here looked really happy and healthy, one man even whistled as he walked by. Mark became excited, looking forward to meeting him (hopefully) future co-workers. "Here we are, this is where you could be working!" Kun pointed at the door. 

"Uh, aren't you going to show me in?" Mark asked. Looking between him and the door, Kun let out a sigh. "I have to warn you, they're at the end of their cycle." 

"...Cycle?" Just then, Kun opened the door slowly. Mark peaked in, the room was dark, and he could feel the cold escaping from the door. A scary pale figure appeared in front of them, Mark and Kun both jumped out their skin.

"Oh hi..." The pale figure said. "You must be Lee Mark..." A slim, white hand reached out. "I'm Dong Si Cheng, but call me Winwin.” Mark watched Winwin closely, trying to figure out if it would be okay to shake his hand. He looked as though he might break if anyone touched him. Hastily, Mark shook his cold hand and smiled. Winwin gave a half smile back, he was a cute guy with a sad looking face. Did it have anything to the cycle Kun mentioned? Mark turned to look at the receptionist, but he had vanished. "Hi Winwin, you were expecting me?" 

"Yes, come on in. Welcome." Winwin guided Mark inside. The room felt even colder than he had anticipated, books and papers were stacked so high you could barely see over any of the desks, and even if those weren't there Mark doubted he'd see anything in the dark room anyway. 

"So, what is all this?" Mark asked, still very confused. Winwin’s eyes darted around the room. “Well, um…” He started, just then the lights flickered on.”

“This is department NCT of SM Publishers. I assumed you’d know that much at least!” Someone called out from behind the pile of books. Mark peaked from behind, seeing a young looking boy sat behind a desk. “Didn’t you apply for the job?” 

“Well yes I did, but the advertisement didn’t have much information…” Mark said, pouting slightly. Already he was being shouted at by someone and he wasn’t even working here yet. 

The boy stood, his face now well lit and annoyed looking. “God, I told Kun not to let Yangyang put it out, I knew all we’d get was idiot applicants.”

“Hey!” Mark said. “I’m not an idiot…” He felt a little embarrassed that a younger guy was insulting was insulting him, but what could he do? This young boy seemed like the boss.

“Do you have any experience in publishing?” The boy asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Well no, but-“  
“Then you’re of no use to me!” The boy sighed, annoyedly gathering up some papers scattered across his desk.

“I may not have experience in publishing, but you guys seem pretty desperate for some help by the state of the place.” All three of them looked around the room. “I am a quick learner, and I’m willing to work hard and try anything that is given to me!” Mark said confidently. Winwin seemed impressed, the young boy did not, yet he sighed.

“…Do you have any experience at all with romance manhwa?” He said.

“No, wait- did you say manhwa?” Mark exclaimed but no one was listening, both the scary boy and Winwin looked defeated. Mark had no clue that SM even published manhwa, he assumed it was only fine literature that such a prestigious company would even consider. 

“We’re doomed.” The boy huffed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Like I said, I’m a fast learned. I’m always up for a challenge. Please, I really need this job!” Mark exclaimed, his mind racing. If he didn’t get this job, he didn’t know if an opportunity like this would ever come up again. If he did well here, he could always transfer to another department, right?

The boy sat for a moment, deep in thought. Mark tried to keep a confident look on his face although he felt his heart beating inside his chest. His mind was racing with every possibility and – “Okay.” 

Mark and Winwin both stood in shock. “Wait, what? Mr. Lee, are you sure?” 

The boy, Mr. Lee, pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s not much we can do. I know it’s the end of the cycle, but we’re snowed under and a whole new set of chapters will be coming through soon. We need as much help as we can get.” Winwin nodded, he understood everything Mr. Lee said as Mark stood there clueless. Mr. Lee stood and bowed slightly, “I’m Lee Donghyuck, call me Haechan. Nice to meet you.” Mark bowed in return. “When can you start?” Haechan asked, moving towards Mark with his arms folded. 

“As soon as I’m needed!” Mark said enthusiastically. 

Another guy burst into the room, sweat dripping from his forehead and his hands full of books. “Haechan!” He rushed over to the young guys desk. “The manufacturers aren’t giving any extensions to us for the Vision series, what should I do?”

Haechan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, it seemed like a habit at this point. “They’ve had the whole week to decide, and they tell us no now?” 

“No sir, I was just over there and it looks like its going to be that way. No matter what I said they just insisted that they won’t budge.” 

Deep in thought, Haechan shuffled through papers, Winwin and Yuta both staring at him intently. Suddenly, Haechan looked up at Mark. “Can you start right now?” He asked, shocking everyone in the room. 

“I-I-I guess,” Mark began but was quickly cut off. 

Haechan nodded, “Good. Winwin, Yuta, show him the ropes. Like where the coffee machine is and all that stuff. He’ll be doing a lot of that.” He snickered, gathering his things. “I know it might be complicated for you, but just press the button that says ‘Coffee’. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Haechan said as he rushed out of the room.

Mark just stood there in shock, how could that guy be so rude to someone he just met? Yuta placed a comforting hand on Marks back. 

“Welcome to NCT.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mark started work properly and although everything was moving extremely fast he knew that this was going to be a good thing, he could feel it. Even though Winwin and Yuta were both very stressed, they both seemed really nice and friendly. Haechan on the other hand… Mark still had to figure him out. Kun had said that he is a good person, but Mark still wasn’t sure yet. Haechan did seem dedicated to his work and very serious about manhwa but was mean and gave Mark an icy look he couldn’t escape. It gave him chills.

Mark arrived in front of the office building and gulped, knowing well what was ahead. “Okay Mark, you can do this. No matter what comes at you, you can do this!” He whisper cheered to herself. “No matter what that mean Haechan says to you, you will do great even if this job is stressful. You’re the best!” He grinned, louder this time, arms high above his head in a happy stance. People were starting to stare. Mark rushed inside. He waved at Kun, Yangyang and the other receptionists and walked up to the elevator. Arriving at floor 34, Mark sulked his way towards department NCT. The cheer hadn’t done anything.

Scared of what he may see, he closed his eyes and swung open the door.

“Good morning, Mark!” Winwin and Yuta said at the exact same time.

Slowly, Mark opened her eyes. The room looked so much different! It was brightly lit and everything was a shade of pink, there were stuffed animals around the room and no more piles of books, just neatly stacked shelves filled with romantic manhwa. Marks jaw almost hit the floor as he started around the room. “Wow…” Mark gapped.

“Yep, we clean up our act.” Winwin grinned, looking very proud of himself. “Yesterday, you just caught us on a bad day. It was the very last day of the cycle and we were all very stressed so things just happen.” Winwin sighed.

“But this is our new cycle, so look forward to finding out how everything works.” Yuta sat down at his desk and started working away.

“What is a cycle?” Mark asked, still clueless about most things.

“You know how manhwas are published every week?” Mark nodded. “Well our department prepares all that monthly, so during that month we go through a cycle. The first few days are setting a story board up, keeping in touch with the artists and writers, that sort of thing. Then the next days are sorting when we will take the pages to the printers, and the last few days are just us trying to get the artists to hurry up and finish.” Winwin explained. “By the end, we’re all so stressed and feel like we’ve been put through a tornado, so we sometimes end up like zombies. Last week was particularly tough, that’s how we were so bad yesterday.”

“That explains it. I guess...” Said Mark, in a state of shock about how different Winwin and Yuta seem today. Both guys were really good looking, Winwins cute face made him seem so innocent, Mark already wanted to protect him. Yuta had a different feel to his, he seemed mysterious but still cheerful and helpful. Mark felt a little insecure around these handsome guys since he never considered himself to be a good looking guy, he wore thick glasses and still had acne at times whereas these two seemed like they never had a pimple in their life. He had to remember these guys were older than him, but still. 

Just then, the door slammed open. All three guys squacked and looked at the grumpy Haechan stood in the door way. He slowly walked in, many files under his arm and sunglasses still on. Without a word, he made his way to his desk, sat down and reclined his chair.

“What happened with the manufacturers?” Winwin asked timidly.

Haechan sat up in his chair and took off his sunglasses. His undereye bags were so dark he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks even though it had only been one night. “They were fucking pissed.” Donghyuck grumbled. “They didn't give us the extension so the pages weren’t in order, I had to stay back and help them figure everything out.” He sighed. “That fucking Renjun… I’ll have him.” Haechan growled. Mark didn’t know what that meant, he just knew it wouldn’t be good. “You!” He pointed at Mark. “Go get me a coffee!”

“Huh?!” Mark exclaimed. “I’m here to work, not to run your errands!”

“Did you think I was joking yesterday? Anyway, do you have any actual work to do right now?” Haechan asked impatiently.

“No but-“ Mark began but was immediately cut off. “Then I’ll have one black coffee, no sugar.” He said, turning on her computer acting all disinterested in Mark. 

"Wow... Almost as sweet as you." Mark huffed and turned to walk out the room before Winwin and Yuta stopped her. “I’ll have an iced Americano and Winwin will have a Peppermint Tea. Thanks, Mark.”

Mark made his way down to the on-site coffee shop and café, just glad he didn't have to actually figure a coffee machine out. Haechan may have been being sarcastic, but Mark doubted he would actually be able to work a coffee machine. Grumbling all the way to the cafe, he thought about how he had wanted proper work, but if this is what he had to do he had no other choice. Standing in the café looking up at the menu, Mark was a little shocked at the prices. He said in English “That much for a peppermint tea?”

The man standing behind him laughed, replying, “I know right, do they think we’re made of money?” Mark smiled and chuckled too. He turned to get a look at who he was talking to and was met with a very cool, tall guy. The guy seemed familiar, but Mark couldn’t put his finger on where he knew him from. He looked rather shocked to see Mark. 

“Hey, do I know you?” Mark asked, he looked down and saw on his files. 'NCT Department’.

“Um, I’ve got to go, enjoy your tea!” The guy scurried away before Mark could say anything. Mark definitely recognised him, he had met him before. Maybe he had just noticed him when in the department since it seemed they worked in the same area, but why was he so quick to get away?

As Mark stared in the direction the guy walked in, a disgruntled café worker called out, “Next please!”

Mark got the drinks and still puzzled made his way back to the department. The guys face was now burned in his memory, he thought of every little part of the guy trying to figure out where he knew him from. In the elevator, Mark stood looking right into his reflection. He let out a heavy sigh as the doors slid open for more people to get on.

“Did you hear that rumour about Lee Donghyuck?” One of the men entering said, laughing.

“What, the manager of the romance manhwa?” The other said, “Fuck yes I heard.” They both laughed. “Gross right?”

“Nah, I think it’s hot.” They both laughed loudly, slapping each other on the back. Mark just stood there silently, not wanting to be seen. Floor 34 came and Mark hurriedly got off, looking back at the two men talking about Donghyuck. They were still laughing like something was hilarious, and honestly Mark didn’t want to know.

She got back to the office and sat everyone’s drinks on their desks. Winwin and Yuta both sipped at theirs, thanking Mark saying they’d get the next one. Mark nodded and smiled, then made his way to Haechan. He looked hard at work, face nearly hitting the computer screen as he typed. Mark placed his coffee next to him and started to walk off.

“Wait!” Haechan said. Mark turned back to see Haechan taking a sip while looking up at him. “Great, you actually got my order right. I'm surprised you could remember. Never mind then.” Haechan put his coffee down and continued to work. His big eyes glistened in the light and for a second, he looked pleased. Mark smiled and walked back to his desk. Even though he was insulted, he also got a very small compliment from Haechan. That seemed pretty rare. 

Marks desk was next to Winwins, so he sat down beside his co-worker and turned on the computer. Winwin looked more at ease than Haechan, smiling as he typed into the computer, occasionally writing things down. Still thinking about the guy from before, Mark had the courage to ask Winwin, “Hey Winwin, do you know any other foreigners in the NCT department?”

“Only the Chinese ones.” Winwin said, “Why?”

Mark became flustered. “Oh it’s just I heard there's more people from the US in the NCT department and thought I should introduce myself.”

“There’s no need!” Winwin smiled, “The only time we really see them is at the end of the publishing year parties.”

“And um…” Mark was still curious. “When would that be?”

Winwin stopped typing to think, he looked up and looked as if he was thinking really hard. “I… I think it's in October. It's kind of confusing. I'm pretty sure, since we always dress up for the party it's on Halloween, but I’m not 100% sure.” Winwin said. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. So if it is October we only have a month left...” Mark smiled. “Thanks anyway.” Maybe he didn’t know the guy after all.

Haechan stood up and gathered his things. “I’m away for a meeting, you guys, get back to work! I need everything to be done on time this week, we don’t want a repeat of last week!” Haechan called out from the front desk.

“Yes sir.”

That night, Mark decided to stay behind a little longer to read some of the manhwa they had stacked on the shelves. Since he had no knowledge of romance in general, he thought he should at least read the material they had to push out and publish. Many of the manhwas were very well drawn, they were like works of art. Mark had never appreciated manhwa before, but reading into it like this and seeing the love the team put into their work, he knew it took a lot of hard work. He wondered why the department seemed to be full of guys, since the content was directed toward young girls, but didn't question it since he didn't want to get a lecture from Haechan.

Mark yawned and looked up at the clock that was on her computer. “Holy crap, 11pm?” Mark shot up and started to gather his things. He didn’t realise how late it had gotten, he got too invested in the manhwas that he completely forgot he was still in the work building. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Haechan smiling slightly at him from outside the door. ‘Wow,’ Mark thought, ‘Haechan is still here too huh…’ Seeing Mark had noticed him, Haechan turned away and walked in the direction of the elevator. To catch up, Mark shoved all his stuff into his bag and rushed out the door towards the direction Haechan walked in. He got there just in time and put his foot into the closing elevator doors. Haechan was standing there looking down at his phone.

“So you’re here too.” Mark said, smiling at his. “I was afraid I would be locked in.”

“Normally, you would be.” Haechan said. “Doors lock at 7pm normally, but since the meeting went on longer than expected, the doors stayed open.”

“Oh,” Mark nodded, “So I was lucky today.”

“Very.” Haechan smiled slightly, trying to hide it. Mark noticed right away through and looked right at him.

“Why do you put on a mean act?” Mark asked. Haechan looked flustered. Just then, the doors pinged open on the ground floor.

“See you tomorrow.” Haechan said coldly again, speed walking out of the elevator towards the parking lot.

Mark pouted, watching him walk away. He could see what Kun meant, it’s like he was an egg you had to crack before you could get to the centre. Mark wondered if he’d ever be able to see the true Haechan and sighed. “See you tomorrow!”  



End file.
